


This is For Real

by lunapillie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Selkie! Mark, hyuck is a little shit as always and Mark loves it, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunapillie/pseuds/lunapillie
Summary: It’s been two whole months and Donghyuck still hasn’t been able to see proof that Mark is a Selkie. So when given the opportunity to actually see the transformation, of course he says yes.Sequel toBeing Nice Pays Off?





	This is For Real

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write a follow up to my last MarkHyuck fic seeing as some people wanted it c:

Exactly two months ago Mark stumbled his way into Donghyuck’s life trying to marry him and claiming to be some sort of mythical creature. And even after sitting down and talking for over an hour in that cafe, he didn’t really believe him at all, but hey there were a lot of weird people out there. 

Maybe he was just a furry, or whatever you call someone who identifies as a seal. There were worse things to be into? 

But he decided to play along, because besides this whole Selkie thing and old traditions, Mark was perfect. He was fun to tease and mess with, he was good at rapping (freestyling was a no though), and was pretty good company. Plus he was really cute, which was something obvious to see from the beginning. 

However after knowing each other for a couple months, Hyuck has seen nothing in terms of transforming into an animal. And he didn’t _ want _to call the older boy a liar but it really was looking that way. 

Bringing the topic up was something that needed to be done whether either of them wanted to or not, and if there was one thing Donghyuck wasn’t good at, it was subtly. 

“Mark?” 

“Hm?”

The two were having a cafe study date, one where they actual study which was boring but also beneficial for his grades. It turned out that Mark was actually a college student at the same university as him, only a year above and who lived off campus with his parents. 

“You know, if you thought I was cute and wanted to get to know me you could’ve just said so,” Donghyuck said, eyes not looking up from where he was doodling on a piece of scrap paper. 

Though the Selkie simply stared at Hyuck in confusion, not really sure what he was referring to, “What are you talking about? I’ve already told you that you’re cute many ** _many_ ** times, and that I’m interested in you.”

With a sigh, he dropped his pencil on the table top, “I meant when we first met! You didn’t need to make up all that stuff about you being a seal man just to make me interested in you.”

“What?” Mark’s face scrunched up, “I didn’t make that up, it’s the truth! I’m actually a Selkie.”

This is not what he expected. He figured the rouse would be given up as soon as it was called out. 

“Markus, look me in the eyes.”

A complaint was clearly going to be made over using the name ‘Markus’ but he was silenced before any noise could actually leave his mouth. 

“Imagine you’re me. Humans are all you know, and suddenly some boy comes claiming he is not human with absolutely no proof. Why would anyone believe him if he can’t back up his claim of being a ** _seal man_**!” 

With cheeks puffed out, Mark nodded, though he didn’t say anything, “Okay. I see where you’re coming from but I promise I’m telling you the truth! And I’ll prove it! The next time we have a couple of days off we’ll go to the beach and I’ll prove it to you!” 

Donghyuck snickered, “Okay sure sure. If you can actually prove this to me then I’ll officially let you be my boyfriend. We’ve known each other for a bit now~”

Mark’s eyes widened at those words, “Deal!”

“Should we kiss on it?” The younger smirked and leaned on his elbows so he was closer to the other side of the table. As soon as Mark also started to lean closer, Hyuck pulled back with a grin, “Just kidding, let’s do a pinky promise!”

Part of him really wanted to be proved wrong so the two could finally get together and he can stop playing so hard to get. Realistically though, this trip was probably going to end awkwardly and with some hurt feelings. So enjoying how things were now were probably the best bet. 

——

“Where are you?” Donghyuck whined into his phone, “it’s our movie night you know.”

_ “I know Hyuck, I just needed to clear some things up with my parents about something,” _Mark’s voice said from the other end of the call. 

“Clear up what? Didn’t they already know you were coming over?”

_ “It wasn’t about that, but don’t worry. I’ll tell you all about it when I come over. Okay?” _

Rolling onto his back on his bed, he sighed dramatically (and very loudly), “Mmhm, just hurry up, I’m lonely and I wanna cuddle. Also I’ve decided we’re watching more _ Say Yes to the Dress _, got it?”

_ “Listen I’m arguing this decision as soon as I get there.” _

“If you were on time you could’ve picked what we put on but you weren’t, anyway be safe bye-bye!”

And with that he ended the call and rolled over again, this time onto his stomach so he could comfortably scroll through his Instagram feed. He passed by a selfie he posted of himself and Mark and looked at the comments, namely the ones from his friends that teased them. 

There was a distinct memory unlocked of introducing this new person to his group of friends. Jeno had been more than welcoming to Mark, meanwhile Jaemin immediately had a stupid grin on his face and they all knew what he was about to ask. Luckily Renjun interjected and just started asking random questions to help them get to know the newcomer.

While Mark was blabbering away about something or other, Renjun pointedly looked at the fur coat that was in Mark’s lap before making eye contact with Hyuck. 

Of course, nothing got past Injunnie. 

Getting caught up in his head, he didn’t notice his phone buzzing in his hand multiple times. 

**Markus 🥵👏🏻💕**

_ I’m here _

_ I’m here let me in please! _

_ Hyuck! _

_ Donghyuck!! _

_ Oh my god he’s dead _

_ Babeeee _

_ Oh we using babe now? _

**Markus 🥵👏🏻💕**

_ Can you come let me in? _

_ I thought you wanted to cuddle? _

_ omw! _

As soon as he hopped down the stairs, he could see Mark leaning against the wall scrolling on his phone. He was right next to the card scanner that opened the door and yet he made no move to take his ID out and use it. 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and opened the door, giving him a look, “I’ve come to rescue you.”

Once they were inside, he grabbed Mark by the wrist and started dragging him upstairs towards his room, “Y’know you can just come on in, right? You’ve got an ID, you can just scan it.”

“Yeah, but there’s a sign that says you can’t enter if you aren’t a resident of this dorm building. Well unless you’re accompanied by a resident,” Mark said, letting himself be dragged. 

The human snorted, “You’re such a square. Nobody but you follows that rule.”

All he received in response was Mark chasing his the rest of the way up the stairs until they reached the correct room. To which Donghyuck practically busted the door open with no regard for the wall behind it. 

“Is Renjun not here?” Mark slowed his pace as he entered, peeking in to see one empty neat bed and one clearly lived in bed. 

“Nah, I kicked him out so we could be alone. Plus he was planning on going to his boyfriend’s dorm anyway so really it’s a win for both of us,” Hyuck explained as he launched himself onto his bed that had been lifted to the highest it could go, plus it was boosted with added bed risers, “come up _ babe_.”

The older flushed heavily, as he climbed up the bed using the built in bed frame like a normal person, “Listen are you not gonna let that go, it just slipped out.”

“It was a text conversation Markus.”

“Still…”

“So what I’m hearing is that you don’t wanna call me babe, which is a shame really because I kinda liked it.”

Mark groaned and shoved the other lightly, “That’s not what I’m saying and you know it. I just didn’t wanna overstep any boundaries by calling you that without permission y'know?”

Donghyuck’s eyes practically sparkled and he quickly pulled Mark on top of him, and basically wrapped all his limbs around the boy so he was trapped, “Okay well this is me giving you express permission to call me babe. Got it?”

“Got it,” he chuckled, though his face was buried in Hyuck’s chest so it came out a bit muffled, “Can we watch _ Say Yes to the Dress _now?”

“I thought you’d never ask!”

He immediately pushed Mark into the space next to him and he could sit up and grab his iPad from his desk. 

Turns out it only took about five episodes for Donghyuck to start getting tired, his eyes starting to droop. Even his comments about each of the brides choosing ugly dresses were slowly but surely dwindling away. Though he did make the effort to grunt in disgust or hum in agreement when there was a bad or good choice. 

Mark also started shifting around by that point, becoming a bit restless, it was clear to tell that something was on his mind. They both were keen on ignoring the problem but for two different reasons, however Hyuck was getting a bit annoyed at his head continuously getting jostled. 

“If you move one more time I’m cutting your dick off with my three inch knife,” the younger complained as he yawned. 

“Sorry…” Mark quickly froze before something occurred to him, “also, why do you have a knife that’s specifically three inches for? I feel like that’s dangerous just because it’s you.”

“It’s for fruit and threatening cute boys who move too much,” Hyuck tipped his head up and saw the nervous look that was pasted on the other’s face, “I can tell you want to say something, what is it seal boy.”

There was more silence before a sigh rang out, “Okay so speaking of ‘seal boy’, you know how you don’t believe me about being one? And last week I said next time we have a few days off I’d prove it to you?”

“Mmhm.”

“Well we have a couple of days off at the end of the week and I talked to my parents and they’re gonna let us stay at the beach house for a bit!”

The flood of information definitely woke Donghyuck up, he sat up right away and stared at Mark in absolute shock. There were so many things that he wanted to touch on that he just started spouting out whatever came to his mouth first. 

“You’re actually gonna show me your true form or whatever? And it’s happening in just a few- Wait, you’re parents own a beach house?!”

“They’re Selkies too, and they transform way more than I do, so it makes sense in my book to have a place close to the water,” a simple nonchalant shrug, “So do you want to go?”

“Yeah, I do,” Donghyuck agreed. 

As if he’d say no, this is exactly what he wanted. There was still so much to think about. Two things could happen at this point. Either Mark turned into a seal or he didn’t and they just have a nice time at a beach house. But there wasn’t anything he could do about it besides wait for the date to arrive. Until then he would just lock his iPad and shove it under his pillows so he could cuddle up to Mark and give his neck and jaw sleepy kisses before promptly passing out. 

A few uneventful days passed after they had their initial conversation. Classes happened, they hung out with their mutual and non mutual friends, and life went on. But both boys were rushing to finish any homework assignments so that they would not have to think about doing any work on their weekend off. 

Donghyuck remembered that the previous day when Mark left and Renjun came home he immediately told his roommate about the plans. As Donghyuck’s best friend and roommate, he was the only one he had told about Mark’s secret because there was no way he could keep this to himself. 

_ “Well I’m not sure if he would waste a whole month trying to court you only to murder you in the end but better safe than sorry. Send me your location anyway so I know where to send police to retrieve your body.” _

_ “Do you take anything seriously?!” Hyuck had whined. _

_ Renjun sighed and learned back with his arms crossed over his chest, “Okay listen, if he turns out to actually be a Selkie what are you going to do?” _

_ He paused and thought for a moment, what would he do? His mind would be momentarily blown because if this kind of mythical creature existed then what else was out there waiting for him? Did vampires exist? Or werewolves or faeries? _

_ Did that even matter? Even if he was a seal boy, he was still Mark, and he liked Mark. Much more than he might let on. _

_ “Well I said I would date him…and I really want to. Okay but if he does transform, that’ll be weird as hell right? How big do you think he’d be as a seal? Like same size he is now or smaller?” _

_ “Not important right now. What’ll you do if he was lying?” Renjun continued, making his friend refocus on the situation at hand. _

_ “Hmm, I still really like him. So I guess figure out why he lied and go from there? See if we can work it out?” _

_ The Chinese boy stared at Donghyuck, “Wow who knew all you needed was a good man to become more mature.” _

_ “Hey!” _

  


Mark bumped his shoulder into Donghyuck’s as they walked out of the dorm and down the path where his car was parked out front of the building, “You got everything you need?”

“We’re only going to be gone for like three days, I don’t need much,” The younger snorted. 

It was true, it wasn’t like a whole week getaway. They were leaving today which was a Thursday, and coming back Sunday morning. Luckily neither him nor Mark had Friday classes and the classes they had today both ended at 3:15, meaning there was enough daylight to get to their destination without much trouble. 

“Still, I’m just making sure. You have all your clothes?”

“Yup.”

“Chargers? Your phone is actually on you?”

Donghyuck nodded and then paused, patting his butt where his phone was stored in his back pocket, “He’s there.”

Mark paused, trying to think of anything else, “Okay I’m trusting you have everything you need.”

“I’m good at packing,” Donghyuck said smugly, causing Mark to let out his loud laugh, looking too adorable with his face all scrunched up. 

The two continued to chat idly as they got to the car and threw the stuff into the backseat. Of course the AUX cord was quickly stolen and plugged into Hyuck’s phone as it usually was when they were in the older boy’s car. There was usually no fighting involved because listening to someone dramatically belting out notes was a fun way to pass time. Plus Donghyuck would usually let Mark pick a song or two just to be nice. 

“How long is this ride going to take?” He asked, all buckled in and immediately scrolling through his music playlists to try and find the one he wants. 

Mark was quiet for a moment as he focused on pulling out of the school and onto actual road, “I’m not going to tell you because I know you’re gonna complain.”

A strong pout was present on Donghyuck’s face but he didn’t try to dispute the claim. 

“Whatever, do you even know how to get to this place?”

“Yeah, I’ve been there a lot, even drove alone a few times. It’s not like the one we had in Canada but it’s still good.”

Hyuck made a noise, “I keep forgetting you’re a foreigner.”

Mark squawked, “The way you say it makes it sound like a bad thing!” 

Majority of the trip was spent bantering back and forth, though the further away they went the more boring it was. 

“I’m gonna take a fat sleep, wake me when we’re there and not before!” Donghyuck announced, tossing his phone into the cup holder and flipping his hood up to cover his face. 

“Oh okay. Goodnight?”

“I’m sleeping.”

“Right.”

It certainly was going to be a lonely rest of the car ride with just his thoughts to keep him company. Which definitely wasn’t what he wanted. 

——

Soon enough, after many hours of driving, they pulled up to the beach house. It wasn’t huge (it’s only needed to fit three people at the most), but it was a decent size and it appeared very well kept from the outside. 

Mark, pulled into the driveway and swiftly parked. He leaned back into his seat and rolled around with some different ideas, should he bring all their stuff in first or wake Donghyuck up so he can actually help out? 

They’re going to be up pretty late at the beach so it makes more sense to let the human rest up as much as possible… 

Carefully, he opened the driver’s side door and slid out, pausing to stretch all his limbs. He was glad Donghyuck wasn’t awake because he would’ve fake gagged at the sound of all of his bones cracking. It was a sound he absolutely hated but got over with only minimal complaining because there wasn’t much Mark could do to stop it. 

Once his body was used to standing, he crept over and opened the back door. Grabbing his own backpack he put it on both of his shoulders so he could take Donghyuck’s back and wear it on his front. He left his Selkie coat where it was (though it felt weird to) seeing as he was coming right back, so he didn’t need it at that very moment. 

Waddling up to the front door, he fished through his jean pockets for the set of keys his parents gave him. For a moment he felt a flash of panic when he didn’t immediately feel the bit of metal, hand flying to check the other pocket and feeling them right away. 

“Thank God,” He sighed in relief. 

The inside was revealed once the key was inserted and the door was pushed open. It was just like he remembered it, and it was still clean so it seemed like the place really was all ready for them. 

He set the bags down in the small entrance hall, he couldn’t wait to get the chance to show the place off when he actually woke Donghyuck up. Which was the next task on the list. 

Jogging back out of the house, he slid back into the car, it was easy because he thankfully left the drivers side door open. It was also nice that there was no one else around, because he forgot to turn the music down or off so it was just playing out loud through all the open doors. 

“Hyuck, wake up,” Mark called, gently pulling on the other’s squishy cheek.

“Mmm no…”

“We’re here though.”

That statement didn’t get Donghyuck to spring up but it did get him to open his eyes, though they still looked half-lidded. 

“We’re here?” He asked, arching his back to stretch it as he rubbed his one of his fists into his eye. 

“Yeah, I already brought our stuff inside so all you need to do is use your legs to bring yourself in,” Mark joked. 

“Wow a gentleman, you’re definitely earning yourself points here.”

It almost seemed like the younger was about to go to sleep again, but he actually sat up properly and unbuckled himself from the seat. Mark took that as his cue to turn the car off and pull his main clump of keys out, he also made sure to unplug Hyuck’s phone from the AUX. For some reason he always forgets to do that.

“Here’s your phone babe.”

“Hold it for me?” 

Mark simply nodded and popped out of the car again, shoving the device in his own back pocket. Making sure to grab his coat, he closed everything up on his side and waited at the front of the car for Donghyuck to meet him. 

This time around it was Mark dragging the other up to the house, before he guided him in first so he could take out the key that was still in the lock. As soon as they were inside, the Selkie kicked his shoes off and grabbed his bag to pull his slippers out. 

While he was doing that, Donghyuck was just staring off into space, clearly thinking hard about something. 

Mark raised his brow and nudged him, “Are you ** _that_ ** tired that you need me to take your shoes off for you?”

The comment caused Donghyuck to choke on a laugh, “Bet you would like that wouldn’t you, you got a foot fetish or something?”

“Ew no I-”

“Anyway, I was just thinking… I’m almost certain that I forgot my slippers in my room.”

“Oh, see I told you to make sure you had everything you would need! But, I can let you borrow mine if you want?”

There was a dismissive wave, “Oh no no, it’s fine.”

“You sure-”

“Well! If you insist. My feet get cold really easily so it’s for the best.”

Mark just rolled his eyes in amusement, muttering a non-serious “I hate you” before forking over his slippers. There was probably a pair that he left behind in his room here anyway. 

It was weird to bring a human who wasn’t one of the monthly cleaning people to a place that has only seen Selkies for the past few years. The tour didn’t take too long, as there was only the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and his room to show off. He stayed clear of his parents room because even if they weren’t currently living in it, it still felt like an invasion of privacy. 

Plus there would be time to show him the backdoor that led to the beach later tonight when he would be transforming for the first time in front of someone that wasn’t family. 

“Yup, that’s everything! What did you think?” For some reason, Mark really wanted Donghyuck to like the place. Maybe part of him is hoping that he’ll want to come back and stay for a longer period of time. 

“It’s really nice actually, I’ve only ever seen beach houses be big and open concept on TV. But honestly I prefer this one, it’s homey.”

Homey. That was a good word to use, it made Mark feel incredibly happy.

“I’m glad, but uh till night comes we can just chill and watch some movies?” Mark suggested. 

Donghyuck wanted to ask why they were waiting till night, he hadn’t seen anyone else around. But if this was real, he could understand why Mark wouldn’t want to take any chances. Better safe than sorry and all that. 

“Mkay, I’ll let you pick this time. But before that I need to get some pics to post on Instagram.”

Soon enough the sun was gone and Mark was feeling incredibly antsy. While transforming was harder for him because he didn’t do it often, he knew he’d be able to do it today. He’d been “practicing” at home ever since him and Donghyuck had their original conversation about it. Plus, he was in a place that usually set him at ease and had a lot of good memories attached to it. So everything would be fine. 

“Okay,” Mark paused the show they were currently binging and sprung up, “it’s time.”

“You sound so dramatic right now,” Donghyuck teased.

Though with the way Mark was clutching onto his coat, the human couldn’t help but coo. He was so cute when he was nervous. 

“You don’t need to look like I’m sending you to Death Row, whatever happens I still like you. So don’t feel like this is the end of us if you can’t become your fursona,” Donghyuck said. 

He stood up as well and wrapped his arms around Mark’s shoulders, leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek. 

“Let’s go seal boy, no backing out now!”

With how confident Hyuck was being, it sort of gave Mark the confidence boost he needed. 

“Right! Wait till you see the beach at night it’s really pretty, oh you should probably put your hoodie back on it’s going to be chilly,” He warned, pausing in his spot between the living room and kitchen where the back doorway was located. 

Donghyuck paused as well, “Shit, you’re right.”

He swiftly backtracked and snatched his hoodie off the back of the couch and tugged it on (only almost getting stuck) before jogging back to Mark. 

There was a charged silence as the two left the house and entered what felt like a whole different world. 

The younger boy gasped softly at the way the moon reflected off the water and made their surroundings a pale blue color. It was like a scene straight out of a movie, except it wasn’t because they were both standing there together experiencing it. 

For once Donghyuck didn’t even try to pull out his phone and take a picture. He could do that at a different time, this moment right here was just for him and Mark’s eyes only. Besides he doubts his camera could capture the emotions he was currently experiencing and the exact lighting and such. 

The entire time, Mark’s eyes had been watching the awed look on the human’s face, it really was something he could watch forever. However that could be done after he does what they went on this entire trip for, “Um, lets get closer to the water.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah.”

The two kicked off their slippers and socks, leaving them on the steps for later. Letting their feet press into the cold sand as they walked was an interesting sensation, not bad but not the most pleasant thing. 

Once they were close enough, Mark took a step away, “Can you close your eyes? Before you ask why, I’ll tell you now. In order for this to work I have to take my clothes off and I don’t think we’re really at that level in our relationship yet where we can be naked together.”

Donghyuck felt his face heat up, and he was thanking the darkness for hiding it. There was a high percent chance that his voice would end up doing something weird so he just nodded and clenched his eyes shut, covering them with his hands for good measure. 

Rustling was heard as clothes were taken off, and they made a soft noise when they hit the sand. Hyuck absentmindedly thought about how there was going to be sand all in his clothes and he was going to have to shake them out really well before putting them back on. 

“Okay so, I’m about to put my coat on. Once I say go, I want you to count to 30 and then you can open your eyes and look. I probably will only stay in that form for like five minutes- hmm but I do kinda wanna swim for a bit... but I don’t want you to be bored…”

“No it’s fine! You should enjoy your time like that while you can,” Hyuck argued, suddenly feeling like this definitely wasn’t a joke or a lie. Everything felt very real all of a sudden. 

Mark was silent for a moment before humming, “Well if you’re okay with it. The beginning part is still the same. Ready?”

“Yup.”

Honestly, he wasn’t sure how this would even work. He’s seen the coat and even put it on, the thing only reached up to his knees. Wouldn’t it need to cover Mark’s whole body to transform him? Perhaps this is one of those magic things that needs to be explained, but obviously that could wait till later. 

“Alright then, go!”

Donghyuck did as he was told, counting to thirty but very slowly. Just to give the other time if he needed it or was having some trouble like he said might happen. 

“I’m going to open my eyes now,” he warned, and when he did so there was a goddamn seal laying where Mark was previously standing, “Holy shit!”

His eyes were widened with shock, this was the outcome he was least expecting and therefore the one he prepared the least for. Looking around, he was trying to see if maybe Mark was hiding somewhere on the beach, but it was highly unlikely because there were no places to hide. And there was no way he could’ve went into the house without Hyuck hearing him. So that left the option of this being real, Selkies actually exist and who knows what else. 

Crouching down, the human studied the creature in front of him, it was certainly smaller than Mark’s human form, but it was still big. Though he wasn’t sure how big seals normally were so it was hard making comparisons. As he stared, he moved a few centimeters closer but didn’t dare to try and touch. How much of Mark was still left in there? Did he still recognize him or would he view him as an unknown threat? 

Trying to meet in the middle, he smiled and waved, doing his best to appear friendly. 

“Y-you’re kinda cute? But also kinda weird looking, I think I got seals and sea lions mixed up in my head because this isn’t what I was expecting. You’re all fat and round!”

The seal — Mark? — _ grunted _at him in potential offense. He didn’t even know that that’s what seals would sound like, this was all so damn weird. Hands down the most bizarre moment in all of Donghyuck’s 19 years of life and he’s had some very questionable points. 

“Hey, didn’t you want to swim? You should go before it gets too late and I fall asleep on the sand and you have to carry me back to the house all wet with no shirt on,” Admittedly Hyuck got carried away with his made up scenario but it was all in good fun (and a bit of hope). 

Mark shifted on his stomach (so chubby wow) and grunted again before _ crawling _away towards the ocean. That was cute. He was definitely going to demand that he get to lightly slap the seal stomach in the future. 

Luckily he tuned back in right when Mark hit the waves, he was able to take off much faster than he was able to on land. It was an amazing sight, seeing him in a form that could gracefully cut through the water better than even an Olympic swimmer could. There were so many emotions flowing through him today he wasn’t sure if he could take anymore. 

So he just let himself relax and watch. 

“Damn Mark Lee. Guess you’re scoring yourself a boyfriend after all,” Donghyuck chuckled softly to himself, truly feeling at home already. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, lmk what you thought and smash that kudos button 💕
> 
> find me on:  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/lunapillie)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/lunapillie)  



End file.
